In Plain Sight
by SweetG
Summary: Sabe que no es ni por asomo igual de bien parecido que Scott, Jackson, Derek, Boyd o Isaac. O los demás muchachos del equipo de lacrosse. No se siente feo no anda asutando a niños por ahí con su cara , pero sabe que su cuerpo es más delgado que el de los demás, y que su rostro todavía es aniñado y que sus facciones son más graciosas que atractivas. Aún así, quiere que lo miren.


Le gusta que lo miren. No lo dice en voz alta, es una de las pocas cosas que se guarda para sí. Pero le gusta. Le gusta sentir que los ojos de la gente se clavan ahí, en él. Le gusta que lo observen..

Sabe que no es ni por asomo igual de bien parecido que Scott, Jackson, Derek, Boyd o Isaac. O Danny. O los demás muchachos del equipo de lacrosse. No se siente feo (no anda asutando a niños por ahí con su cara), pero sabe que su cuerpo es más delgado que el de los demás, y que su rostro todavía es aniñado y que sus facciones son más graciosas que atractivas. Se siente... No inferior. Pero sí normal.

Normal en un pequeño pueblo llamado Beacon Hills donde parece que hay algo muy raro en el agua porque todos parecen modelos de pasarela y actores de cine y otras cosas así de ridículas.

Pero aún así, quiere que le miren.

Probablemente por eso (además de para algunas veces poder ocultar las cosas grandes, las importantes, sacarlas de foco; pero eso es un tema completamente diferente) es que habla tanto y hace de su torpeza y de sus hábitos un espectáculo circense. Porque así siempre tiene al menos un par de ojos fijos en él. Y eso lo hace vibrar de felicidad.

Es ruidoso y estrafalario, y aunque es un maldito genio y lo sab,e su cerebro en algunos momentos le juega malas pasadas, y también es más que un tanto anormal, y aún después de tropezarse con eso de los hombres lobo y las complicaciones que los acompañan (como una oferta de dos por uno del mercado, pero muchísimo menos conveniente), algunas veces (cuando no está medio muerto o curándose de algunas heridas emocionales muy extrañas que jamás había pensado que iba a tener) sucumbe ante la vieja misma costumbre. Ésa de entrar a una habitación y hacer lo que sea para llamar la atención, para que la gente se detenga a verlo aunque sea por unos segundos. Quizá ahora por nuevas razones, porque se siente inadecuado de otras maneras o quiere ser apreciado de otras maneras. Pero le sigue gustando que lo miren

Eso no quiere decir que todo siga como antes. Porque hay una diferencia primordial. Una diferencia con nombre, apellido, y una chaqueta de cuero gastado.

Porque Derek, desde el momento en que se encontraron en el bosque buscando el inhalador de Scott, no deja jamás de mirarle. Jamás. Y si bien es lo que Stiles siempre ha buscado (una atención más lindante con la fijación, que otra cosa), le hace sentir cosas que jamás se le habían cruzado por la cabeza. O el estómago, que es donde se suelen concentrar sus sentimientos (amotinados contra el desalojo como los cabrones traidores que son).

Pero, ¿lo más extraño de todo? Es que él nunca se ha dedicado a buscar los ojos de Derek. Generalmente cuando están juntos la preocupación primordial de Stiles es sobrevivir, o salvar el trasero de Derek. Y aún así, la mirada de Derek siempre se detiene sobre él, como si hubiera algo que lo anclara allí. Como si estuviera mirando lo más importante del mundo, sin apuro de desviar la mirada.

Derek Hale hace que su deseo de ser notado crezca y decrezca, en una paradoja que es demasiado para su cerebro. Derek hace que ya no sienta la necesidad imperiosa de exhibirse de las formas más notorias posibles; pero a la vez, hace que el deseo crezca hasta convertirse en una voracidad que le revienta el pecho cuando están los dos juntos. Hace que quiera los ojos de Derek sobre él las veinticuatro horas del día.

¿Y Derek? Derek lo mira como si quisiera lo mismo. Como si lo deseara de una manera que incluso Stiles no podría terminar de entender. Como si el anhelo de su vida fuera tener sus ojos fijos en Stiles por el resto de la eternidad.

Y debería ser raro, debería darle un poco de miedo lo que todo esto significa (y además la chorrada de problemas emocionales de ambos, las cosas que ambos deben superar). Pero a fin de cuentas Stiles siempre fue un tipo medio extraño (particular, decía su papá, un chico particular), y no puede sentir otra cosa que no sea felicidad ante aquella perspectiva.

Porque a él le gusta que lo miren. Pero nadie jamás lo había mirado como lo hace Derek.


End file.
